Undeniable LOVE
by theLegendaryGoddess
Summary: Everyone meets Mika, from the Masuki Clan. Until they found out that she's different from everyone. Things started to turn into her own past. Then they meet her friends from HQ. Everyone tries to save her from something, but she just slip off. No one knows what it is. But things will turn into a sacrifice... or... things will become more dangerous? Find out for more stories.
1. The New Girl

**The New Girl**

_By theLegendaryGoddess_

In the morning, the gang woke up to get prepare for the first day of high school. So while they were at it, they all meet up at the school's gate. But when they got to their class, they heard that they were having a new student from somewhere far away. So they heard the other students were talking crazy about the new student was a girl, so that surprised all of them. But they were wondering what is she's like? While there were still time to FOOL around, so they talked to each other. Joey asked "So what does she looks like?", but the others shrugged, so Joey was so upset that everyone didn't know what she looks like. But class got started, so they all took their seats. Mr. Kisuke came and announce that the new student is attending their class. Then Kisuke-sensei told her to come in, she came in. And looked around and everyone. He wrote her name on the board and the name was Mika Fujino Masuki. Mika bowed, "Hello everyone." The class all said hi to her, but the some of the guys were staring at her. Mika smiled and said "I'm glad to meet all of you, I hope we can be friends?" Then the teacher told her to sit by Miho. Miho waved at Mika, and Miho said "Welcome to our class Mika." Mika smiled "Me too." (Oh screw the classes, I'll just skip the lessons for now on!)

**During at lunch**

Miho was introducing Mika to her friends pointing to each of them, "This is Joey, Tristian, Tea, Yugi, Duke, Yami, Serenity, Mai, and Kaiba." Everyone except Kaiba said "Nice to meet you Mika." Mika smiled "It's nice to meet you guys too." Then someone grabbed Yami right in the arm and said "Hi my darling!" Mika made a weird face at that person. Mika whispered to Yami, "Who's the girl?" pointing at the girl. Yami said "She's just a stalker." "Oh ok." Mika was really confused. The girl made a face at Mika and said "Darling, your dating another girl again!" pointing at Mika. Mika just made a weird expression and said "I have no idea what are you talking about, beside, I've just met him, ok!" The girl said "Oh right, we haven't met yet. My name is Veruca Sinister and who might you be, bitch?!" Mika kept her calm, "I'm Mika, the new girl in Domino High School." made a very mean look at Veruca. Veruca just laughed "Ah... Are you mad that Yami and I are dating?" Yami just made a disgusted exprseeion then Mika said "I don't really care Veruca, beside...It has nothing to do with me." Mika crossed her arms and looked away. And Veruca said to Yami "So, wanna go to the café with me?" Yami was mad at Veruca. "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" Joey whisper to Mika "Veruca always gets on Yami's nerves whenever we have lunch." Mika nodded and went right between them, which surprised them and said to Veruca "You're being a PAIN IN THE ASS around Yami. Just leave him alone, ok. If he said NO then its a NO!" Veruca got mad and said at Mika "You know BITCH, you are interrupting Yami and my alone time." Mika made a deadly gaze at Veruca "You need to learn to get your fucken ass off of him, you got that!" Veruca got pissed and tried to slap her, but Mika blocked it. Which surprised everyone. Then Mika gave Veruca the grin *Mika's grin is up to her jaw and it's freaky just by staring at it...* , which gaved Veruca a shiver down to her spine and said "Fine!" fake crying down the hall. "Whew, I'm glad that's over?" Everyone even the people who hated Veruca, cheered on Mika and said "That was splendid!" Mika smiled and blushed "Thanks..."and went to the roof top. Mika yelling at herself "That... Was... Crazy... And what was I thinking?" looking up at the sky. "Hmm..." ~Thoughts: This is just reminding me from my past... But why..."~

**After School**

Everyone went home except for Miho and the others. They asked if they can come to Mika's house and Mika said "Sure." Everyone were excited for the invitation and so on. They walked to Mika's house and their eyes were so surprised. Mika went inside her house and said "Aren't you guys coming in?" They all gulped and Miho asked "Are you rich or what?" Mika replied "Of course, my father is a business man after all." Miho and the others asked "Where do we put our stuff?" Mika giggled and said "In the living room, of course?" They've all put their backpacks in the living room and the door was opened, but they saw the kids. The kids stared at them and asked "Who are you guys?" Mika came in and said "These are my new friends, Dono and Sona." They smiled with excitement "Sis!" they went to give Mika a bear hug. "How are you doing at the new school, sis?" Mika laughed and said "I'm doing fine, and you two. How's grade school is?" Mika, Dono, and Sona laughed, but Mika forgot to introduce her friends to them "This is my little twins Dono and Sona." and everyone said hi to them. *And so on with the crap... B(* So everyone enjoyed at Mika's house and went home after that.


	2. Mika Meets Henry Sonar

Sorry guys, I haven't think about the story yet. But I'm just happy. Because we got our computer got fixed, but... the computer does not have sounds... -.-

**Mika Meets Henry Sonar**

_By theLegendaryGoddess_

Mika woke up and got dressed up for school. When she was going out of the door, she saw a weird man standing in front and smiling at her. Mika was freaked out that she tried to ignore him, but the man followed her. Mika waited patiently for the man get to her, while she's pulling her sword out. The man disapper when Yami and Yugi were in front of her. Mika quickly hid her sword and smiled. Yami and Yugi waved to her, "Morning Mika." Mika giggle and waved back, "Morning boys." Then Mika and the boys went to their class and took their seats. The teacher told Mika to sit by the window. Mika grabbed her stuff and sat by the window. So class got started, but Mika was still thinking about this morning while she was looking out of the window. ~Thoughts: Man... Why was that man following me? But... he seems so familiar.~ Mr. Kisuke tapped his batan on the board, "Miss Mika Fujino Masuki." Mika responded really quick, "Yes, what is it?" Mr. Kisuke made an unusual face at her, "Would you mind read the paragraph in page 07?" Mika made a weird look at the teacher, "Fine." Stood up and read.(Skip the reading.)

**During Lunch**

Joey asked, "What kind of lunch did you guys have?"(Ok, Joey enough of the lunch.) Yugi asked, "Where's Mika?" The others shrugged. At the rooftop, Mika was punching the wall very hard and growled. "MAN! What is going on?! Why am I thinking of that man now?!" Mika banged her head against the wall and sigh. "But, who is he?" Looking up. So she was eating her strawberry shortcake. And all of the sudden, she fell to the ground. Mika screamed in pain and moans, "The fuck..." Getting up painfully and got up to her feet, "What was that? I've felt like someone hit me..."

**In Class of Boredom**

Mika was staring at the window... As usual... -_- Then bunch of guys came to her desk, "Hey, your the new girl... Right?" Mika looked at them, with a confused look, "Um... Yea..." The boys smiled very nastily and nodded at each other, "We have somebody for you to challenge with..." Mika looked at them, like they were taken over by spirits, "Sure, why not."

**At the School's Auditorium**

Mika and everyone went to the stage. Mika was so freaked out, "Are you serious about me singing against a girl?" The boys smiled very evily. Then the announcer said something, "Here we have Henry Sonar, who's a baritone and Mika Fujino Masuki, who's a soprano... Who will win?" Mika couldn't believe that she said that the girl was a boy, "Oh... My bad..." With a weird look.

* * *

Henry started singing Battle Scars.

**"Battle Scars"**

Hope the wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me  
But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree  
Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep your nods up  
And you know that you should know  
And let her go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Holding another lover strong  
Sends you back into the zone  
With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
A lover not a fighter  
On the front line with a poem  
Trying to write yourself a rifle  
Maybe sharpen up a stone  
To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

(Then just leave)  
You shouldn't have but you said it  
(And I hope you never come back)  
It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
Now you're down on the ground screaming medic  
The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses  
Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work  
That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
The enemy within and all the fires from your friends  
The best medicine is to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love  
I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Cause you've set me on fire  
I've never felt so alive, yeah

Hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake it

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
Hope it heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love!

These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars, don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Henry's song was over

* * *

Mika begins her song

**"Battlefield"**

Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love and suddenly  
It's like a battle-field  
One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield  
Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing  
Oh no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag  
If we can't surrender  
then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
(nothing)  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),  
A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor  
I never meant to start a war (start a war)  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
a battlefield (battlefield)  
_[repeat]_

I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)  
I guess you better go and get your armor  
(get your armor)  
Get your armor (get your armor)

_[slowly fade]_  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
Why does love always feel like  
(whooaa ooow)  
A battlefield, a battlefield..

_[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]_  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(whooaa ooow)  
_[fade out]_

Mika's song has ended

* * *

Everyone clapped really hard. Then the announcer was so excited, "Whoa... Now we have a tie! Then let have some of their crew to come and sing with them!" Then Mika looked at the announcer, "Not a chance." Then they couldn't believe what Mika said. Then the announcer couldn't believe it too, "Ok... We'll let Mika do her way..." Then Henry tell the announcer, "I'll have my crew with me.

* * *

Henry and his crew started singing

**"Right Round"**

___[Boys]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

[Girl]

You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
Flo Rida'

___[Boys]_

Hey!

_[Verse 1:]_  
Walk out the house with my swagger  
Hop in the whip yo I got places to go  
People to see, time is precious  
I look at my Cartier, out of control  
Just like my mind where I'm going  
No women, no shorties, no nothing my clothes  
No stomping on my Perreli's on froze  
Unlike my jewelry that's always on cold  
I know the storm is coming  
My pockets keep telling me its gonna shower  
Call up my homies it's on and poppin' tonight cause it's meant to be ours  
We keep a fade away shot cause we balling this platinum Patron every hour  
Look momma I owe you just like the flowers  
Girl you the truth with all that goody sour  
GO!

___[Boys]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Girl]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

___[Boys]_  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
From the top of the pole, I watch her go down  
She got me throwing my money around  
Ain't nothing more beautiful to be found  
It's going down down  
Hey!

_[Verse 2:Boys]_  
Shorty must know I'm the man  
My money love her like a number one fan  
Don't open my mouth, let her talk to my fans, my Benjamin Franklin's  
A couple of grands, I got rubber bands, my paper planes making her dance  
Get dirty on like the spot on my hand  
We building castles that made out of sand  
She's amazin', her fire blazin', hotter than Cajun, girl won't you move a little closer  
Time to get paid, it's maximum wage, that body belong on a poster  
I'm in a daze, that bottom is waving at me like dammit I told ya  
You want a show like a gun out a holster  
Tell me whatever and I'll be ya chauffeur  
Cause...

_[Chorus]_

_[Girl]_  
I'm spending my money (Aye!)  
I'm out of control (Aye!)  
Somebody help me  
She taking my bank roll  
But I'm king of the club (Aye!)  
And I'm wearing the crown  
Poppin' these bottles  
Touching these models  
Watching they asses go down down _[repeats down in a chopped and screwed voice 19x]_

_[Chorus:]_

_[Boys]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Girl]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Boys]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

_[Girl]_  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down

Henry and his crew's song has ended

* * *

Mika started singing. She whispered to herself, "This is for you... Sora..."

**"This Love**"

I, I,  
I can see it in your eyes  
Taste it in our first kiss  
Stranger in this lonely town (this lonely town)  
Save me from my emptiness (save me)

You took my hand  
You told me it would be ok  
I trusted you to hold my heart  
Now fate is pulling me away, from you

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

You've become a piece of me  
Makes me sick to even think  
Of mornings waking up alone  
Searching for you in my sheets  
Don't fade, away

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

I can't just close the door  
(on this love)  
I never felt anything like this before  
(like this love)  
Tell me the truth no matter what we're going through  
Will you hold on too 'cause

Even if I leave you now  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around  
I won't give in  
I can't give up  
On this love

Even if I leave you now (leave you now)  
And it breaks my heart  
Even if I'm not around (not around)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
I won't give in (won't give in)  
I can't give up (can't give up)  
On this love

Mika's song ended

* * *

Everyone just loved the songs they singed. Thne the announcer was so excited as the audience, "Now we have to find out... Which singers are the best?!" Everyone liked both singers. Then Mika stared at the announcer, "Can i go home now?" The announcer was shocked, "WHAT!?" The audience just stared at Mika and the CRAPPY announcer. Then all of a sudden... Mika pulled out a sword, "I have to go home... To take care of my little brother and sister..." In her usual scary voice, which gaved the chills to the announcer, "Um.. Um.. Yea... You can go home..." Then Mika went out of the auditorium's door and sigh, "Serious..." Hitting her head agaisnt the wall. And she walked home, opened the door, "I'm home..." Dono and Sona popped out of nowhere, "Welcome back big sis!" Hugged really tightly (Was also a BEAR HUG). Mika nearly past out, "Can't breathe..." Dono and Sona stopped hugging, "We're hungry... Can you make us some snacks?" Mika made a weird look at her little twin, "I'm not sure about you kids..." Then they made the CUTE looks on their faces, "Pretty please..." Mika laughed, "Fine." So she made Dono custard pudding and Sona some mooncake.


End file.
